


A Gift Worth Giving

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, M/M, Pheels, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil learns the joy of accepting and giving gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Worth Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> A quick birthday gift for raiining. I'll write you a longer one next year now that I know the date.
> 
> I hope you have a great day! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Phil doesn’t actually have anything against celebrating his birthday, but it didn’t take long to become tired of enterprising junior agents thinking that a birthday gift would lead to preferential treatment. Getting Sitwell to spread rumors about how Agent Coulson despised his birthday seemed like a logical solution. Phil should have known better than to expect logic to apply to Barton.

Barton is the only possible explanation for a pack of doughnuts, with a bright blue bow taped on top, to be sitting on the dashboard of Phil’s car. 

Phil picks up the pack of pastries and is surprised when there isn’t a note or any other way to identify that it came from the cocky archer. He takes it home to enjoy after dinner and assumes that Barton will mention them in the morning. He doesn’t. Phil waits and waits - the sniper never mentions the birthday treat and never asks for anything in return. It takes a few days, but Phil eventually forgets about it.

The next year, Phil finds a small box sitting in the same spot the doughnuts had been placed. Inside the box is one of those designer cupcakes that have become so popular, this one with red, white, and blue icing and little star-shaped sprinkles. Looking at it makes Phil smile and he learns later that it tastes as good as it looks.

When Barton still doesn’t mention it the next day - there hadn’t been a note this year either - Phil takes matters into his own hands and calls the archer into his office.

“Reporting as requested, sir,” Barton says, standing in a relaxed parade rest in front of Phil’s desk. 

“Barton,” Phil starts, “I hope you understand that I cannot condone preferential treatment in return for gifts. If there is something you need, I’d appreciate you just asking for it. I’m not unreasonable.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Barton frowns, “I don’t understand. I haven’t requisitioned for anything.”

Phil sighs. “I know you were the one who left me doughnuts last year and the cupcake yesterday.”

“You’re clearly angling for something, so what is it?” Phil asks when Barton just continues to look at him blankly.

Barton’s frown deepens and a touch of sadness enters his eyes. “They were gifts, sir. Nothing more, nothing less. I know I haven’t had much in the way of normal, social interactions, but I’m pretty sure it’s something you’re supposed to do on your friend’s birthday.”

Phil’s eyes widen and his jaw drops a little in shock. He knows that Clint doesn’t make friends lightly. 

“You consider us friends?” Phil asks, surprised, and wants to kick himself for saying the absolutely worst thing imaginable. 

Clint’s eyes shutter and his face goes completely blank. 

“I apologize for the assumption, sir. If there isn’t anything else…”

“No, wait!” Phil says, jumping up and blocking Clint’s path before he can storm out the door. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong. I...I consider you a friend too. Thank you for the gifts.”

Clint’s eyes search his for sincerity and Phil doesn’t let himself flinch under the intensity of the other man’s gaze. Finding whatever he was looking for, Clint finally lets his shoulders relax.

“You’re welcome.”

“I guess you’re not the only one lacking in normal, social interactions,” Phil admits sheepishly and is rewarded with Clint’s grin.

~^~

That day in the office turns out to be a crack in the dam. By admitting their friendship and allowing it to bloom, it makes way for a tidal wave of other feelings that they’d both kept at bay. Clint and Phil have their first kiss four months later and they’ve essentially moved in together by the time Phil’s next birthday rolls around.

Phil comes home to the apartment filled with balloons, the coffee table piled high with presents, and a beautiful cake sitting on the dining room table. 

“Surprise!” Clint beams and walks over to Phil for a thorough hello kiss that never ceases to make his toes curl. 

When they pull apart, Phil realizes that Clint is dressed to go out in one of his nicer black sweaters and dark jeans. Phil thinks he looks tastier than the cake.

“Happy Birthday,” Clint says with a smile. “I thought we could go to Angelo’s for dinner and then come back for presents and cake.”

“Thank you,” Phil replies. “Do we have dinner reservations?”

“No. When have we ever needed reservations at Angelo’s?” Clint answers.

“Good,” Phil says and pulls Clint closer until their bodies are flush against one another. “I didn’t want to be ruining something you’d taken time to plan, but there’s something else I’d much rather prefer to unwrap.”

The kiss Phil gives Clint is deep and dirty, leaving no room to misunderstand his intentions. Clint, always adaptable, wraps his arms around Phil and half drags, half carries him into the bedroom. They never do make it to Angelo’s that night, but the cake makes for a great midnight snack.

~^~

There are no records of when Clint’s actual birthday is. Any documents from the orphanage were lost to fire and a search from before his parents died led nowhere. The only government records on the archer were created by SHIELD when he was recruited and SHIELD isn’t one to care whether the birthdate section of a form is left blank.

To add insult to injury, Clint has no memories of anyone ever celebrating his birthday. Phil had held Clint long and tight after that particular admission, the senior agent once again wishing he could go back in time and destroy everyone who had ever treated Clint wrong. Since he can’t change the past, Phil vows that night to spend the rest of their lives making sure Clint is treated like the precious gift he is. 

There are more balloons, presents, and cake on Phil’s birthday. Phil, more prepared than the year before, returns Clint’s kiss and then pulls his own pile of gifts from where he’d hidden them in an unused closet.

“I don’t get it,” Clint says in confusion as he looks at the brightly colored packages.

“Since you don’t have a birthday of your own, I thought we could share mine,” Phil explains. He steps closer and looks deep into Clint’s emotion-filled eyes. “I want to share the rest of my life with you. Why not this?”

Clint bites his lip and nods, a smile breaking across his face. Phil gathers him into a hug with a firm squeeze.

“Happy Birthday Clint.”

“Happy Birthday Phil.”

~^~

A year later, they add a wedding anniversary to the list of celebrations.

_fin_


End file.
